1. Field
The present inventive concepts relate to memory card adapters and memory apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
External memory cards are easy to carry and support multiple standards. For example, the memory card may be manufactured as a full-size memory card or as a mini-size memory card having a smaller size than the full-size memory card, depending on the application. A host device equipped with a memory card socket may send and receive a data to and from the memory card inserted into the memory card socket. However, the memory card socket may vary depending on the host device. In order to use the same memory card (e.g., a mini-size memory card) between multiple host devices respectively equipped with the memory card sockets having different standards (e.g., in terms of form factor and/or supporting operation speed), techniques that enable the mini-size memory card to be inserted into the memory card socket to which the full-size memory card is inserted is desired.